disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chancellor Esteban
Chancellor Esteban is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal older cousin and the Chancellor of Avalor. Background Personality As Chancellor of Avalor, Esteban is very knowledgeable of the Kingdom of Avalor and, as he himself boasts, knows "anyone who's anyone in Avalor". He is also a firm adherent to etiquette. He is shown to also be both shameless and a bigot; because of this, he can be snooty and is not liked much. He believes Elena is too young to bear the responsibilities that come with ruling a kingdom and disapproves of her personal approach to leadership to the point where he constantly seeks to undermine her and become viewed amongst the citizens as "the true power behind the throne". He dislikes being reminded that she is the one in charge, which ties into his overall intolerance of being told what to do by others. Unlike Elena, he is happy to delegate responsibilities to others and simply give orders from the sidelines. Despite his differences with Elena, however, he does care about her enough to want to keep her safe and values his family quite enough. In fact, in "Island of Youth", he chooses to save Elena's life rather than retrieve his canteen to keep himself young. Physical Appearance Esteban, in comparison to the majority of the other characters, is the tallest and has a rather slender physique. He has short, slicked dark brown hair that is slightly greying around his temples with wavy side bangs that fall just above his ear. His eyes appear to be a warm, hazelnut or amber color. Although he appears to be in his early thirties, it is stated that he is in his fifties and was able to keep his youthful appearance thanks to exfoliation. He is commonly portrayed in a wine colored coat with yellow and black accents, a yellow and blue sash, yellow neckerchief, (possibly) blue dress shirt, white trousers, and black boots. Appearences ''Sofia the First Esteban will appear in the upcoming special, ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor. It is unknown how he survived Shuriki's purge but after the sorceress took over Avalor, he was forced to serve her and he will be there when Elena defeats Shuriki and liberates the Kingdom of Avalor. ''Elena of Avalor'' As Chancellor of Avalor, Esteban is a major character in the show that is the sequel to the special. He is a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Francisco. He was chosen by the Elena for his extensive knowledge of the Kingdom and his management of it in her absence. Unlike his cousins, he is very knowledgeable of how much Avalor has changed during the royal family's imprisonment. Trivia *As revealed in "Model Sister", Esteban spent some time in the Kingdom of Satu and is very knowledgeable of Satu's cuisine and culture. *Esteban is technically Elena's Regent, as he helped keep Avalor intact during her absence, and serves as Elena's mentor in leadership before she takes the throne. *According to "Island of Youth", Esteban was a picky eater when he was younger and that he was never able to pursue his own passions because he was always being told what to do. *As indicated in "Island of Youth", he was the only royal family member to have lived through Shuriki's rule, as he was forced to serve her. Gallery Esteban concept.jpg|Early concept design Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png|Elena of Avalor main cast how cane someone be so smug.jpg|Esteban claims to know everyone in Avalor alright then.jpg|Esteban and Elena yikes vol2 the return of yikes.jpg|Esteban Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg|Esteban, his grandparents and Elena welcome King Toshi Model-Sister-6.png|Esteban trying(and failing) to impress King Toshi grumpy....jpg|Esteban look at that face.jpg look at that tv y symbol.jpg|What Island of Youth 1.jpg Elenalullaby.png|Esteban as a baby lmao.jpg|Esteban and Elena hug Island of Youth 2.jpg higgins is like a turtle.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Nephews Category:Hispanic characters Category:Nobility Category:Politicians Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sofia the First characters